The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a transistor and a method of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in various industrial fields (e.g., electronic devices, cars, and/or vessels) because of their lightness, small size, and/or low manufacture costs. A field effect transistor (hereinafter, referred to as ‘a transistor’) is one of the important discrete constituents constituting the semiconductor device. Generally, the transistor may include a source, a drain, and a gate electrode. The source and drain may be spaced apart from each other in a semiconductor substrate and may be formed by implanting dopant ions into the semiconductor substrate. The gate electrode may cover a channel region between the source and drain and may be insulated from the channel region by a gate oxide layer therebetween. The transistor may be used as a switching part and/or as a part constituting a logic circuit when a “turn-on” current is applied.
Recently, operating speeds of the semiconductor devices have been increased. On the other hand, sizes of the transistors have been reduced as semiconductor devices have become highly integrated. Thus, the turn-on current of the transistors is reduced, and performance of the semiconductor device may consequently be deteriorated. Due to the deterioration of the transistor, reliability of the semiconductor device may be deteriorated, and the operating speed of the transistor may be reduced. Accordingly, a variety of research is being conducted for increasing the turn-on current of the transistor.